The New Beginning
by Sakura216
Summary: This is another version of how Sasuke and Sakura met. When Sakura went with Orochimaru to kill Madara Uchiha, who had killed Itachi, she meets his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Will they find new love? Or will they rip each other apart? This is my first story so be nice! Sasusaku, Itasaku in the past. T for language and cutting, haters gona hate!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Sakura216 here. First story be nice! This Chappie has been beta read by my good friend Beloved Jasmine! Read some of her stuff its Soo wonderful! Love you girl!

*-*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V.*-*-*-*

I opened my eyes and stayed on the ground. Orochimaru stood over me, smirking.

I could see only his  
silhouette because of my burning house, that was now reduced to charred rubble, behind him. I scrunched my eyes closed and waited to feel a cold blade break my milky white skin.

It never came.

I heard him snap his fingers twice, then I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up in a jail cell type structure. It was cramped and dirty. I tried to sit up but found that one of my hands were clamped to the wall. I sighed.

"They think they can keep me locked up. Baka's." I murmured.

I gently jerked my hand forward, yanking the cuff off the wall.

My head shot towards the door as it opened, reveling a tall male looking to be my age, seventeen.

"You're coming with me."

I crossed my arms over my chest."And why would I do that?" I asked, sounding more confident than I felt.

He appeared behind me, kunai held to my neck."Because I could kill you in an instant if you don't come." I bit his hand but he didn't even flinch. I stomped on his foot, and blood trickled down my neck.

I sighed."I guess you want to go the hard way." I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my head. He landed on his feet and threw the kunai. I moved to dodge it, but I still got cut on the arm.

I threw a kunai of my own and turned to run but was blocked by an older man with grayish hair and glasses. He looked from me, to the raven haired boy."Sasuke, what are you doing here?" four eyes said, looking at the other boy.

"Orochimaru sent me after the girl, Kabuto." Said Sasuke, who started pulling me out the door by the arm.

Kabuto shook his head. "She shouldn't go anywhere without her hands bound, smart one." He did a few hand signs then my hands were pulled together like two magnets.

"What's the girl's name, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, grabbing my arm again. "She is Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf. A medical nin that studied underneath the Godaime, or fifth Hokage, as you know. Hmm, she could be very useful to you."

"Hn. Whatever, I'm taking the girl to Orochimaru." And with that, Sasuke shoved me out the door and into the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He wouldn't stop pushing me. The whole fifteen feet we got from the cell he pushed me. Just wait till you hear what I did once I got real mad.

I turned around and punched him in the face, sending him flying down the hall. I turned and ran the other way. I ran up to a tall door and went in. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door."I wanted Sasuke to come with you for a reason, Sakura." My eyes snapped open and rested upon Orochimaru, sitting on what looked like a throne.

I walked in front of the steps that lead up to him and sat on my knees. I didn't bow, even though I knew it would not make him happy but I didn't care.

I looked at the floor, trying to contain my emotions."Why did you bring me here, Orochimaru?" I could almost hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Because my dear, you need me. You need my power to bring what was lost back to you."

The tears started to fall on the floor beneath me. I started to shake.

"How am I going to bring Itachi back to me if he's dead, Orochimaru?!" I screamed, full of anger. I saw the door opening as I said this and Sasuke walked in.

***Sasuke's P.O.V.***

As soon as I heard his name, I appeared beside her and grabbed her by the throat. I pushed her against the wall and started yelling in her face.

"How do you know my brother?! How do you know he's dead?!" I lifted her off of her feet and she clawed at my hand.

"I-I l-loved h-him." She croaked out. My grip tightened and all Orochimaru did was watch in amusement.

She started going limp, and I didn't want to kill the girl or I'd get a lecture later. I pulled back and she fell to the ground, holding her throat. She lay on the floor face down, coughing up some blood, and gasping for air. She rubbed at her throat, hands glowing green with healing chakra.

*-*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V*-*-*-*

"What is your problem!" I yelled at him, trying but failing to stand. He took a step towards me but was stopped by a voice.

"Sasuke, what did I tell you about mistreating our guest, hmm?"

Kabuto walked out from behind Orochimaru's chair and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hn."

"Might I remind you that this girl is here to help you?"

I jolted up."Why am I here?"

The man turned to Orochimaru."You haven't told the girl her purpose in life yet, Orochimaru-sama?"

I raised an eyebrow."I know my purpose. It is to avenge Itachi. Nothing more."

"Who killed him?" Sasuke said, looking like he was about to kill someone himself. I looked at the ground, holding back the tears. "Madara Uchiha." I mumbled sadly. A single tear rolled down my cheek and onto the floor.

"Kabuto, we will continue this conversation later but for now, take Sakura to her new room." Orochimaru hissed at the man.

Kabuto gave a slight bow and motioned for me to follow."Sasuke you stay. Orochimaru-sama would like a word." Kabuto said it slowly, and started to walk away.

***Sasuke's P.O.V***

"What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"What? A Sensei can't just talk to his student without wanting something?" I raised an eyebrow, eyes still narrowed. Orochimaru sighed.

"Fine, you got me, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Still no manners, eh? I think you could learn a few things from Sakura." He hissed.

"You wanted something?"

"Hmm, I would like you to gain the girl's trust. You should know what she's going through right now. The key word here is should." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I would do this for...?"

"Me."

"Because...?"

"Now now Sasuke," Orochimaru shook a finger, "We have been through this before. You and I both know why." He smirked.

* * *

It is only the begining.

-Sakura216-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I just now realize how short it is. I'm sorry, it looks bigger on WordPad. And Thank you to my first two reviewers, The Lynx Wearing Eyeliner, and sugarstarxxx for the kind words to continue! Your awesome! This is for you guys and my still beta reader Beloved Jasmine! Keep up the good work!

* * *

*-*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V.*-*-*-*

I followed Kabuto down the damp hallway, the only light coming from the candles hanging on the wall and the lantern Kabuto held. He stopped so suddenly, I almost walked right into him.

"This will be your room, Sakura-san." he said as we walked in. One small bed and a dresser sat in the room. There was a bathroom to the right of the bed, but the room looked like everywhere else here. Two candles sat over the bed, already lit.

"One more thing Sakura-san." I turned back to Kabuto."Don't walk out of your room unless told to do so. I fear for your safety."

I rolled my eyes."Whatever, now go away. I want to be alone for a while."

He turned a left without another word. I sat on my bed, crying. I was stuck here. Where ever the hell here was. My mother and father were dead. I had no other family. I cried myself to sleep that night.

***Sasuke's P.O.V.***

'How the hell does he expect me to get Sakura to trust me?' I thought on my way to eat the next morning. I had been wondering the same thing all night. I think I was overusing my brain last night because I thought I kept hearing someone crying in the room next to mine. Oh well.

I walked into the kitchen, and there she was sitting on a barrel, watching old whats-his-name cook. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked, grabbing an apple from the barrel and taking a bite.

"To eat. Why else would I be here?" I knew it sounded mean, but I honestly didn't care.

I hated her for no reason in particular. I just did.

She took out a pair on earphones and stuck them in her ears, obviously not talking to me. I heard 'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park blasting through them within a few seconds. And that was when I saw the cuts on her arms. After I figured out where they came from, she became my new best friend.

* * *

So yeah, it's pretty freakin short and I'm SORRY! I do LOVE Linkin Park though and was listening to that song while writing this.  
-Sakura216-


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so, I tryed making this a longer chappie but I have stuff to do. Sorry. Beta reader Beloved Jasmine. Enjoy.

*-*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V.*-*-*-*

As soon as I woke up, the first thing I saw was Kabuto standing in the door watching me. I cursed. "God, creep much?"

He looked smug as he said, "You say rather interesting things in your sleep."

I sighed. "Why am I always surrounded by total stalkers?" I stood up. "Where do you eat around here?" I asked as my head started spinning slightly from standing too fast.

"Straight down the hall." He replied.

"Okay, now get out of my room before I go off on you for being a stalker!" I yelled, grabbing the nearest item and throwing it. It turned out to be a pen that stuck to his nose.

Ok, so I really wanted to kill something after he left. I always wanted to kill something, actually.

I got up, took a shower and found that my clothes were in the dresser already. I was happy I didn't have to go shopping. After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen. There was an old looking man cooking some half decent looking fried apples.

"Food will be ready in an hour," he said harshly,"Apples are in the barrel if you're desperate."

'So much for respect.' I thought. I hopped up on the barrel and watched him cook untill Sasuke walked in. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked, grabbing an apple from the barrel and taking a bite.

"To eat. Why else would I be here?" He looked hateful as he spoke.

I just shrugged, stuck my earphones in my ears, and turned on my favourite song. I saw the horror stricken Sasuke staring at my arm.

I jumped off of the barrel and ran.

***Sasuke's P.O.V.***

I chased her to the room right beside mine, the one I thought I heard crying in. Why would she cut herself?

She jumped onto her bed and screamed, "Stay the hell away from me! What would you know about cutting?!" I raised my long sleeve to show her the little white lines streaking down my arm.

"Trust me. You have no idea." I spoke slowly, trying to calm her. "Now, would you like to explain yourself?" I couldn't believe how much I had spilled to such an annoying girl.

"You tell me first. Then I'll tell you my story." she pleaded. I sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth." I mumbled. I sat down next to her and looked away.

"It all began when I left my home village, Konoha, to come train with Orochimaru. When I started, I couldn't do anything he taught me. I was plunged into a deep, dark depression." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at her. "Not that I wasn't already in a deep depression. I mean, my own brother killed my whole clan but, I guess I was just pushed over the edge. I started cutting a few years ago, when I came here." I traced the cuts from a few weeks ago with my middle finger. "Your turn."

* * *

Sorry that cutting isn't in the sum. I just kinda thought this up all at once. I'll add it later. And I just realized how short it is. GRRRRR! It looks bigger on wordpad ok? I'ma sorry.

-Sakura216-


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so this is very, very, very short and I'm sorry, I haven't had time. Oh, and that reminds me... HAPPY THANKS GIVING EVERYONE! And special thanks to my friend, let's call her G.G., because if not for her, this chappie would still be unfinshed. Thanks G.G.! Beta reader Beloved Jasmine!

* * *

*-*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V.*-*-*-*

"My mother left me a while back. I was eight years old." I began, running my hand through my pink hair. "She had run off with her best friend, your mother actually. While your mom came back to you before she was killed, mine never came back. I was wandering in the woods one day when I was fourteen. That was the day I met your brother. I had ran away from my father's home after a fight and I got lost. He had found me passed out on a patch of grass."

"Itachi took me in and I had no idea he had any family, let alone killed them himself. I remember the first and last times he kissed me. The first when I turned sixteen, and the last right before he died. After Itachi died, I started cutting. I loved the rush, the pain, everything." I looked at his arm. I couldn't help but to reach out and run my finger tips over one. "I couldn't help it." A tear slid down my cheek. Then another. I started trembling when the tears started coming two at a time. I tried to stop, the only other time I had cried like this was when Itachi died. "He died in my arms, Sasuke!"

***Sasuke's P.O.V.***

She had nothing anymore. No family, nobody to love or be loved by, nothing and no one. Finally, someone like me. I let her put her head on my chest and cry herself to sleep. Little did I realize, someone was watching us from the darkest corner of the room.

"You know," I jumped when Naruto walked toward us, "Orochimaru's gonna be real happy if I tell him about this." The blond stared at Sakura. "She's beautiful. What does he want with such a pretty little girl?" I looked at her too.

"Just trust me when I say, she can really hit."

* * *

Yes, yes I know it's THAT short for real! I'm really sorry but your lucky to have this! Anyway Thanks agin G.G. see ya at school!

-Sakura216


	5. Chapter 5

Yes 1)I know It's short 2) I know I'm Way! over my time limit, I was grounded and had a major brain idea blockage and I bet a LOT of you kinda hate me right now, blame school, my moma and pa, and Kiba, he lost his brain a few years ago and took mine without permission! Bad Kiba! Thanks for understanding(Or hateing me, wichever you chose)Beta reader Beloved Jasmine! On With The Story!

* * *

***Sasuke's P.O.V.***

Naruto just stood for a few seconds before he turned on his toes and walked straight through the wall. This did not shock me in any way, for, believe it or not, Naruto was one of the ghosts that had died by Orochimaru's hand himself. You know how they say vampires are damned? Well that's exactly what Naruto is without the vampire part.

I had run into him and Orochimaru had come to find me. Naruto was thirteen years old when he died, but oddly enough, he still looks like he's ageing.

I put Sakura down in her bed and started walking to my own room. Once inside, I sat on my bed and waited. I hadn't slept for three days straight. I might die from sleep deprivation soon. Oh well.

*-*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V.*-*-*-*

Day two. I felt like crap. Today was going to be wonderful. And the best part was the fact that I had met the hideout mean girl, Karin. The first words she said were, 'Get away from Sasuke-kun! He doesn't want to talk to you!' ... Let's just say that she will never have normal looking hair in the near future.

Sasuke had witnessed the whole thing. And thanked me for it.

Score one for Haruno Sakura.

Speaking of Sasuke, he keeps looking at me like I have a tattoo on my face that says 'Fangirl 4 Life!'.

I will never understand him. One minute, he's all like whatever and the next... I don't know, he's really strange.

Stalker strange.

***Sasuke's P.O.V.***

Sakura really knows how to kick Karin's ass, that's for sure. Karin, the president of the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fangirl Republic', was, in the end, highly embarrassed to be beaten by the new girl of all people. Sakura and I were just kind of talking ( Her more than I ) and Karin just walked up screaming 'Get away from Sasuke-kun! He doesn't want to talk to you!' Never shall I forget the five minutes of enjoyment I received from her pain.

Orochimaru had employed Sakura to be, bless her brave soul, Kabuto's apprentice. After a few days, she was on complete monotone mode. Almost as bad as me.

A few weeks later I found her lying on her bedroom floor pooling blood from her arms.

* * *

Sakura216:Cliffie, I know you hate me. Just blame It all on Kiba!

Kiba: Aww man, what did I do now?

Sakura216: You ate the last cookie in the jar after dinner!

Kiba: It wasn't me!

Sakura216: You were the only other person over for dinner besides...

Both:AKAMARU!

Akamaru: Rease review! BARK


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know, you all want to kill me over the wait. I'm sorry, oh and late merry christmas, and happy new years! I'm actually going to give Kabuto his own P.O.V. 'cause I wanted to do somethin different. Beta reader Beloved Jasmine!

* * *

***Sasuke P.O.V.***

My monotone expression fell from my face, and was replaced with a look of pure horror. Was she dead? Or worse, did Kabuto slit her wrists? I was going with the latter. To Kabuto's lair we go. But first, I just had to help her.

I picked her up and took her to the medic down the hall.

That is Karin.

This is going to be very interesting.

*&*&*Kabuto's P.O.V.*&*&*

_Flashback to half an hour ago..._

_She was just lying on her floor, reading one of the biggest books I had ever seen. I could see the title, The Raven Boys, By Maggie Stiefvater. Huh._

_"You know, Orochimaru-sama would want you to be reading the medic book I gave you, the one on how and why muscles can sever." She never flinched, nor looked up._

_"I have already finished it, Kabuto-san."_

_"Why didn't you come to me for another book?" I questioned._

_"You never told me to."_

_"You should have known to."_

_"But I didn't. Nobody is perfect, Kabuto-san. Why can't you just let it go?"_

_She kept the same monotone look on her face as she stared at the book, flipping a few pages throughout the conversation. I pulled a kunai from my pouch and jumped her._

End

I sat in my revolving chair, cleaning blood from my kunai, putting the blood in a small jar for experiments.

***Sakura's P.O.V.***

'God, my hands hurt.'

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in my room. My eyes rested on the form standing over me. Sasuke. I jumped off of my bed and hugged him around the neck.

I started crying for the first time in months. He tensed up but soon he relaxed and slipped his arms around me. I heard him sigh then step away to wipe my tears away with his thumbs.

"Sasu-"

"Shhh..."

He just stared at me with eyes that made me want to fall to my knees and cry harder. They were filled with complete pain. I felt my knees give out and I would have fallen to the floor if Sasuke wasn't hanging on to me. He started to come closer."Close your eyes." I obeyed. I felt something soft touch my forehead so lightly, I didn't know if it was real or not.

I opened my eyes to find that I was alone.

"What the hell?"

Yup, still haten. Still short. "Sigh" And The Raven Boys Is a real book, I am reading it currently. Look it up because it is awesome! Please review, I want some feedback people! Thanks!

~Sakura216


	7. Chapter 7

Two months is a long time, but I was waiting for anyone to review...I'm so very sorry for it though. I love you all. I'm so despreat for reviews, flames are now welcomed! Beta reader Beloved Jasmine!

***Sasuke's P.O.V.***

I walked down the dark, twisted hallways, Sakura still in my arms. Karin's room was on the other side of the hideout. I kept walking until I found a door unlike any others. It had stickers all over it. Typical Karin.

I knocked and then the door flew open to reveal a heart-shaped-eyed Karin."Oh Sasuke-kun! W-what do you ne-" she stopped as soon as she saw Sakura.

"Oh, hell..."

"You're going to help her while I go to do something. Got it?"

She nodded and I left after setting Sakura down on Karin's bed.

*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V.*-*-*

I woke with a start. I was now alone in a dark, cold room.

"Look what you've done now, Sasuke!"

I stirred on the bed and my eyes found a pair of sky blue eyes staring at me intently. I let out a small shriek of terror, as I was startled, and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was a soft sigh at the other side of the room. Finally, a face I remembered.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura...?"

He jumped from his chair and walked semi-calmly over to me. "Sasuke, what's going on who is he?" I asked. The blue eyes belonged to a man with blond hair and an idiotic smile across his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service, ma'am!" He performed a low bow and I let out a sound like a giggle. I quickly covered my mouth in shock and started to think. I hadn't laughed since Itachi...left. Sasuke, seeing me like that, told me all about Naruto and what he was as well as how it happened.

"That's pretty complicated..." My voice faded at the end.

"You have no idea." Naruto said.

Yep still sucks, well I BEG YOU TO REVIEW! I MAY DIE WITH OUT THEM! PLEASE HELP ME!

~Sakura216


End file.
